The Striking Tale of A Powerful Light
by OceanBlueSeaEyes
Summary: One young girl must struggle on a journey to find out who she really is and must learn to trust others after her struggle with family Sorry not that great with summaries
1. Shout out to My readers

**I own no Percy Jackson, I will be using regular characters in here but I am adding some Ocs maybe even adding some of yours if you PM me You can also Right your OC in a review and please no bad reviews or Ill stop making my stories**

* * *

****_Please PM me your own OCs_

_**MAIN CHARACTER**  
_

_**Name -**_** Jordan Marisol Elise Lyre Cambridge **

**_Age - _9 years old  
**

**_Godly Parent - _Apollo  
**

**_Mortal Parent - _Halle Rain Cambridge Painge  
**

_**Step-Parent - **_**Andy Cameron Painge**

**Step-Siblings - **** Jessica Riley Hannah Painge (6 years old) and****Isabelle Tami Painge (4 years old)**

**_Backstory - _ Jordan always thought her life would end in someways of a fairytale, not really her mother got remarried and just scorned her daughter having another little girl name Jessica when she was only three. She was bossed around like a maid, go clean this or do the laundry blah blah blah. Yet she stayed. Then two years later when she was 5, her mother had another little girl Isabelle the torture then got worse. She didnt do something right? She got whipped. Jordan finally decided to run away the day before she turned 6. Contiuing to live life off the street she ran somehow into New York City where she met a kin women known as Sally Jackson who invited her to stay in and clean off before telling her where she needs to go for her son is her type and danger can be lurking for there you will learn how to be taught in ways off protecting yourself. Right then a boy about 17 came in and took one look at her then at the women and quickly grabbed the pen and her hand an took her to some camp where she was claimed as a daughter of Apollo  
**

**_Appearences - _Long Blond hair to her shoulders with a few scars on her legs an arms. A fearful look in her blue eyes afraid to get striked when meeting new people.**

**Personality - A shy little girl who always has a wall between someone else and her for she has the fear in her eyes. She isnt that close to someone else and sticks close to Will.**

Name

Age

Godly Parent

Mortal Parent

Step-Parent

Step-Siblings (optional)

Backstory

Appearences

Personality

Please PM or review soon Thanks for reading


	2. The Run

**Hey everyone I am still waiting for more OCs but it is taking some time and you never know when they will appear so here is Chapter 1**

* * *

**Jordan's POV**

****I wince as my mother screeches at me once again on how I am a no good worthless little peice of nothing for the tenth time that week. Oh , wait I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Jordan, Jordan Marisol Elise Lyre Cambridge. I am only 6 years old living in the country side of New York not far from NYC. Two little sisters, a mother and step-father. You would think I would be happy having a family, but Im not. Ever since my mother met that guy well I guess she use to love me and maybe he even liked me. I dont know, she met him when I was only but a few months. When I grew to the age of four perhaps even around three my life changed. Of course they hated me before that but only cruel words were used. Now they are even harsher to where they sting and if I say one word or do even the slightest thing out of line I get beaten, but do my sisters? No , Jessica and Isabelle are there sweet little angels and I am just that little girl nobody loves. I couldnt stand it, so that night up in my attic of a room, I grabbed my bag the only thing I had as a suitcase and stuffed my clothes in it, a flashlight, snacks, a canteen, and my bunny that I had since I was baby and named it Hoppy. I tied on my shoes and opened the window before turning around hearing feet coming towards my room. Of course they always had to ruin my perfect sleep with something to do, but not this time as I jumped out of the window and fell to the ground right when the lights of the hallway to my room turned on. I got up slowly and started to run. This is what it meant to me now as a loner child. I will never come back here.

Two? Three weeks later late at night perhaps one or two I was running , yesterday was my birthday. June 21. When I was about a few months old I remember my mother used to croon to me about how special I was before all this started. I was stumbling around as a car came right up and stopped at me and a guy came out and called back to the car, "Hey Sally, I think you should come here." I was trembling with fear as tears quickly came to my eyes. I knew exactly what they were going to do. Call my mother and turn me back so I can be tortured, but I had the wrong impression as a women stepped out and hurried to me. "Paul, perhaps we should take her with us", the women obviously known as Sally said to the man before turning to me. "Whats your name little one?" I didnt know if I was to trust them or not. Maybe they heard my name on the news? So I decided to tell them my middle name, "Its...its Lyre." So the women smiled softly and carried me over towards the car and rode the rest of the way back home. The next day, I heard two new voices. "She is the one I think mom...Come back to camp...Thalia and Annabeth are just outside in my car..." What was happening was I being kidnapped. Well this is just going to be the 'loviest' encounter ever. Getting kidnapped again by three people to a place called camp. Whoever you are up there known as Father, please watch over me.

What will happen next please guess? Who's POV is next? And please send me some OCs like I said. REVIEW PLEASE


	3. Camp Half Blood

**Shout out to the .Aphrodite01 thank you very much for sending me my first OC she will be put in the story as soon as possible**

* * *

**Percy's POV**

I was at camp, it was the day after the summer solstice and I was getting ready to go find a little girl about the age of 6 or 7, all I know is Chiron said it is important to find her before something happens. Even if we dont know her parentage she is powerful. He said for me to pick two others to accompany me to find her, so of course I picked Annabeth and Thalia, knowing them they would probably help me find the girl faster than anybody else considering their past. As we got Argus to drive us into town, I used my cell phone thanks to Hermes making ones for demigods to call my mother. She told me not to be so loud for we apparently had a visitor. I had my suspicions of this visitor as normal so I told Argus to drop us off at my house where my black Spyder Myersadis was and said I can get us back. I went up to talk to my mother to the house and it was almost completely quiet, as I told her about how we need to get the girl which she called Lyre back to camp there was a sudden movement at the corner of my eyes and I turned my head to see a seven year old with scars on her face and legs. I took the girl to my car with me, and she followed without complaint except a fearful look in her eyes. "Uh Percy," Thalia said, 'You better come see this." she told me as Lyre got into the car. She led me towards a pole and showed me a sign that had a picture of a girl about the age of 6 who looked like Lyre. _Missing Child! Jordan Marisol Elise Lyre Cambridge ran away from her own home and has cause disturbance along her family. Please call 348-672-3972 if found. Reward 1,000 dollars! _I turned towards the car seeing the little girl again realizing this was her, "Thalia, we need to get her to camp before people start to go after her." She nodded in agreement and we just started the car before some 9 year old stopped us and had to get in with us. She reminded me of what Drew used to be like, but well she seemed to have an aurora of power so I decided to let her get in with us.

* * *

**Jordan's POV**

I was right when I thought they were looking for me. It would explain why the 17 year old and 15 year old quickly got into the car. The other little girl said her name was Isabella which I stiffened to slightly for it almost made me think of my youngest half-sister. Isabelle never did anything to me. It was Jessica, My step-father, and my mother. As I was thinking of all these things we had just got to camp where I was just put in the Hermes cabin with Isabella until a glowing lyre appeared above my head. "All welcome Lyre, daughter of Apollo!" That was when a guy came up to me and said his name was Will, right at that point I broke down crying, I couldnt stand all this. Im just 7 what am I supposed to do right now. I expected someone to come up and slap me then and there but Will just picked me up and carried me to the cabin setting me in the bunk next to his. As scared as I was I softly whispered to him, "Why didnt you hit me? I deserve it dont I?", as I said that he gave me a slight grin," Kid tell me your actual name cause I know it isnt Lyre, and we wouldnt hit you. Im your half brother anyways. Ill just protect you." As he turned to leave I whispered to him before falling asleep, "My name is Jordan."

* * *

**Will's POV**

****So my cabin just got a new little sister. I was actually glad for that, but when she broke down crying I started wondering what happened. Apparently Lyre, I mean Jordan was a runaway no less unappreciated at home so she is scared of her mind. I talked to Chiron about this and he told me until the girl calms down a bit and gets comfortable we will get her training to protect herself. All I had to do was watch out for her. I had to try and coach her out of the cabin for dinner which wasnt so bad. I let her ride on my shoulders just for the heck of it and sat beside her as we ate. As everyone talked I noticed she wasnt eating. "Hey Lyre, why arent you eating?", I asked her as she looked her blue eyes glazed over with sadness, pain, and fear "I never get this much food ever, even on my birthday." No wonder why she looks a bit dull. When she stepped into the Apollo cabin I had noticed the light seemed to dull down. As I went to scrape my food into the fire I said a small prayer to Apollo for both me and Lyre. _If you are listening please help Jordan out and to think of it why attract to her mother? Please help us Father._


	4. Two Years Later

**Me : Hi everyone giving a shoutout, I will start posting the Ocs I have gotten up here **

**Percy: And?**

**Me: And what? Percy stop it and get ready for your Point of view**

**Percy: But I am not the one coming up it's Jordan**

**Me: SHUT UP**

**Percy: No**

**Me: Fine, I need more Ocs so please even if you have already sent me one and can think of some more Id appreciate that. Happy now Perce?**

**Percy: Very**

**Everyone in the Story: GET ON WITH IT!**

**Me: Alright, okay so here is Chapter 3, Two Years Later. ENJOY**

* * *

**Jordan's POV**

It's been two years and everyone has been going there way to leave me alone except Will. Not that is bugs me, Will truly is a big brother to me even if we have different parents. We got new campers in the two years besides me and Isabella. My sisters would probably be about 4 and 6 by now. Not that Jessica or Isabelle I bet would care. Isabelle probably doesnt even remember me but as a maid of the house. Apparently from what Will told me, all Apollo children are required to have a bow and arrow but I also have a simple dagger with a nice fancy black hold. I still dont talk to others but I have gotten better to where Im not hiding. Im still afraid though. They might strike at me just as almost everyone else did back home cause I was seen as the poor little maid who cant even afford a shilling of her own money for the effort she does. As I was saying about the two new kids, One is a daughter of Thantos named Roxanne Seeker and the other is a daughter of Poseidon name Taylor Larna. So I guess things arent that bad but still something might happen to me that I will be caught in. Hopefully my mother thinks I am dead.

**Will's POV**

I walked straight to the Apollo cabin to find Jordan sitting on the steps with a book in her hands written in Greek. "Hey Little Starling," I called out towards her in the nickname I gave her when she came to camp. She had decided to go by that nickname every so once in awhile and didnt flinch anymore when someone called her actual name. I sat down with Jordan and tried to peek over her shoulder. "So what are you reading and shouldnt you be going to your tutor from the Athena cabin?" As smart as Jordan can be, you'd always find yourself wandering if she somehow is related to Athena. She finally looked up with huff at me and glared as she closed her book and ran back inside to get ready. You see Chiron thought that it would be better if for each of the younger kids if they are year rounds that they get a someone from the Athena cabin to tutor them. She came back out with the books she needs in her hands and the book she was currently reading and glared at me. I find it kinda sad of how when I sometimes wander around camp I hear people talking about her calling her the mute. Well even if she is closer to me than the others in the cabin and hopefully I am the same towards her she still mutes me out on a majority of occasions. Right now as one of them. I walked her over to the Athena cabin where at least 3 or 4 others would be joining her as Malcolm and Annabeth teach them what they need to learn. As we got to the Athena cabin I bent down on my knees and took Jordan by the shoulders as I felt her slightly flinch underneath and sighed, "Look you know I won't hurt you and please try speaking up if your called on, alright Little Starling?", I asked hopefully as she slowly nodded and entered cabin 6. Let Father and Athena bless her with much courage to face being in there. Near the first time she started the tutoring I had to go in there with her and sit through listening about different learning strategies and such nots and then after that she once ran out crying. I pray that doesn't happen again

**Annabeth's POV**

As I was getting the cabin set up for the few younger demigods me and brother had to tutor, I heard the door close and looked straight up from where I was to see a blonde hair blue eyes 9 year old girl and smiled. Jordan had just came in and she was one of my favorites though she could do on some lessons on speaking louder or even speaking at all. These things could get you killed if you dont master speaking up. I climbed down from my bunk where we pushed it to the side and led her to one of the tables we cleared off. "So Little Starling, lets see what you got done, " I smiled as I grabbed her work from yesterday to see if she had any mistakes. Right away I noticed a few mistakes and helped her out with them. Then I checked her reading to see how far she got in the book I lowned her. After checking that I marked the pages she had to read this night and sent her on her way to whoever had to teach her next. Perhaps it was with the pegasi. Oh well she might just had back to her cabin to do the work.

**Jordan's POV**

I headed back to my cabin where I know Will was waiting for me to make sure I start on my work before he leaves for whatever, but after I do my work I got archery then pegasus riding. It is going to be such fun. So I opened my book and read all to Chapter 7 then ran out to meet Will at archery. As he helped me with my archery I couldn't help but think of what it would be like when I step out of camp again. Return home for a bit. Chiron told me just then that my mother had called him andd suggested that I come spend some time back home. Later would be good though. I cant cause a disrupt amongst my family. Perhaps just perhaps Ill visit for the weekend and see how it goes.

* * *

**Percy - Now that is what I call an amazing ending**

**Me - Shut up Fish Breath, I wrote it **

**Percy - Yeah well uh EVERYONE REVIEW THIS!**

**Me - THAT WAS MY LINE**

**Percy - ANNABETH HELP SHE IS GONNA KILL ME**

**Meanwhile Annabeth is sitting in a lawn chair eating popcorn and enjoying the entertainment**


	5. Welcome Home Jordan

**Here is one of the OCs I said Id post**

**Name - Roxanne Seeker**

**Age - 12**

**Godly parent - Thantos**

**Mortal parent - Sofia Andrea Seeker**

**Step - parent - none**

**Step-Siblings - none**

**Back story - Roxanne is a twelve year old girl that lived with only her mother her whole life in peace until chaos erupted. This is when Roxanne claimed that she had been terrible things haunting this her mother started fretting about moving far away and leaving her to a camp, and when she got there it didn't feel like she had been put in a crowded room with others until she got claimed by her father, Thantos**

**Appearance - Medium Black Hair with piercing green eyes usually with a hood to cover them**

**Personality - Mostly Quiet**

* * *

**Will's POV**

Chiron told me that Jordan chose me to go back to her home with her. She said it was in the country side not far from NYC giving Argus the directions before going silent turning to her book. She was tensed up back to what she used to be as we got farther out to the country before stopping in front of a beautiful white house as I overhear Jordan whispering to herself, "Welcome home Jordan," as she slowly climbs the small steps at the entrance and knocks before a 4 year old girl with a 6 year old open the door. The 6 year old huffs turning a glare to Jordan as I step up behind her, while the 4 year old looks up curiously until a strawberry blonde haired women rushes to the door drying her hands, "Why hello, what would you kids like?" Jordan slightly coughed muttering softly at the women, "Hello Mom." The women did a double take at Jordan before gasping and rushing forward to give her a hug, "Jordan! I thought you were dead. Honey you scared us to death." I saw her give that look to her mother the same Annabeth did to her father when he said the same thin and softlt sccoff, "Mother if you missed me what was with the signs?" Thats when someone coughs behind the women and I see a reddish brown haired man standing behind his wife, "If I may, my dear, welcome home my step-daughter." She scurried back as he took Jordan aside and hugged her stiffly and whispered in her ear, "If you ever pull a stunt like that again, you will be locked up in the room next time." I thought this is where I should butt in, "Uh sir, sorry for interrupting but we are only here for the weekend." The man just stared at me and huffed, "Who are you, boy?" I replied to him with a coldness in my voice, "My name is Will Solace, I am Jordan's half-brother and no I am not your wife's kid I am just related by our father."He just huffed and turned as two little girls came up to Jordan. The youngest attacked her in a hug not understanding what went on between her and the family when she was just an infant as the 6 year old glared at her. She stared back silently as I turned towards her, "Hey Jordan, I think we should head back to school, what do you say." The 6 year old glared at her, "Yeah Im sure you got in by pick pocketing things and stealin." I glared at her and snapped, "Actually while your family chased her away with pain a few of us at the border school took her in and helped her out seeing she never went to school as you were too busy toturing her. " The youngest one gaped at her older sister, "Is that true?" "Come on J, we need to leave." I said as I hopped in the van glad that Argus hadnt left yet wit Jordan as her two half-sisters started arguing and her mother and step-father went back inside.

* * *

**Jordan's POV**

OKay that was weird. My mother acted as if she missed me, my step-father never put on an act, he still hated me. Jessica was the same and Isabelle hadnt changed. She was still the sweet little sister I loved. Will apparently had enough of my family telling me around so we left straight away. Poor Argus drove us out here for nothing. They didnt want me back they rather have me cosidered well perhaps I shouldnt have gone. Right when we got back to camp Will confined me to the cabin. Alright perhaps I could find my way out I mean just last week, I got a demigod cellphone so I dialed my home hoping Isabelle or Mother pick up. Nothing . Nobody answered. I climbed into my bunk sadly and pulled the covers over my head sleep overcoming me.


	6. Starling's New Spotlight

**Alright so I am posting two Ocs, the second is since on of my friends suggested him but doesn't have an account or never came on here so here they are **

**OC 1**

**Name - Taylor Larna **

**Age - 12**

**Godly Parent -Poseidon **

**Appearance - Long black hair about mid back length with blue eyes**

**Personality - Hyper prideful and an all out brave and sometimes not very smart person. She doesn't listen but she doesn't care**

**OC 2**

**Name: Richard Stephan Samuel Alexander Smith**

**Nicknames - Alex **

**Age - 11**

**Godly Parent - Zeus **

**Mortal Parent - Alexandria Cosette Smith Harper**

**Step - Parent - Jonathan Herald Smith**

**Half-Siblings - Hannah Kate Smith ( 5 years old) , Issac Marius Smith ( 7 years old), and Cosette Eponine Smith (newborn ADOPTED kid family is all originated from France except father hint hint)**

**Back Story - Life was great for Alex, he had two younger half-siblings who loved him, a step father who didn't care who his father was and loved him as his own, and a mother who cared for his well being. He was one of the most popular kids in the middle school and didn't mid it much till his own teacher attacked him. She didn't look at all like Fury oh wait Kindly one but some kind of creature that hasn't been hunted for ages. Until a group of girls came along and killed his beast. It was the Hunters, in front was a 15 year old girl who came up to him and introduced herself as Thalia. From then on he was taken to camp where he was claimed as a son of Zeus**

**Appearance - Blackish blonde hair (strands of blonde on the undertone of his hair) and electric blue eyes **

**Personality - Hyper, prideful, caring boy who fell for Jordan right when he saw her**

* * *

**Jordan's POV**

A new camper came today with a group of girls known as the hunters. Truth be told he seemed kind of imtimidating to me. Oh well. Oh my gosh he is looking straight at me. Ugh what is wrong with me, every other camper has stopped in their tracks as the hunters come through. Chiron comes galloping up to them as Will suddenly comes to my side and whispers, "That boy there, his name Richard Stephan Samuel Alexander Smith, I have read about him once. His mother is a famous book writer and an actress from France as well as his step-father." I stared at the boy just noticing the differences that not all of us Greek demigods have. I looked straight at Will and motioned with my hands for him to tell me more as he continued, "Alex has three younger siblings the youngest is just and infant but is adopted. Yet nobody knows who the girls parents are . Hey look here comes the boy now." I looked up to see. As I suddenly gave a small squeak and smiled

* * *

**Alex's POV**

I couldnt believe it. I had to leave my mother, step-father, and half-siblings. Yet little Cosette, she was different her wavy red hair with the tints of blonde in it, her dazzling smile, and last but not least her eyes were a beautiful dazzling amber color. I walked into the place known as camp under the name of Zeus. I got claimed while I was with the hunters and is apparently Thalia's half-brother. I saw as I walked into camp a hundred eyes pointed straight at me. The one that caught me the most was of a girl who looked about the age of 9 as an older boy spoke to her. They both had blonder hair and blue eyes. But the girl seemed to be troubled under most of it so I headed over to say hi as I saw the boy whisper something in the girl's ear then she looked at me and cracked a smile. The girl was fairly beautiful so as I spoke with her I asked her out to a picnic with me near the ocean and strawberry field and to my surprise she said yes. I couldn't believe it. I headed straight to my cabin awaiting tomorrow for lunch is when I get to see her again.

* * *

**Will's POV**

****I was lying on my bed thinking to myself as Jordan entered in with a smile on her face skipping straight over to her bunk and flopping herself down. Odd she never acts this way, not even with the kids her own age. "Hey J, whats up?", I asked her suspiciously. "Nothing," she replied with her eyes closed though unless you were straight up dumb you couldn't detect the happiness in her voice. "Alright Little Starling, but you might want to go see the Aphrodite girls to give you a makeover tomorrow.", I sighed realizing she was going somewhere with the new kid. Perhaps I could find out tomorrow.

* * *

**Percy - Another glorious ending, good thing that girl got a guy**

**Me - Ugh Percy LEAVE OR IM GETTING ALECTO**

**Percy - Alecto doesn't scare me**

**Me - Oh yeah what about Annabeth **

**Percy gulps as I attack him with my own dagger as Annabeth sits down in the lawn chair and eats popcorn watching again **

**Percy - ANNABETH HELP ME**

**Me knocks Percy down and closes the drapes - "You saw nothing"**


	7. The Picnic with an Unexpected Call

**Annabeth - Hey do you know where Percy is?**

**Me - Shit! Uhh no of course not (I think he is still unconcious), well I have a story to finish! Everyoe buckle up for a ride of drama, humor, and one lonely way of a lonely girl on a lovely picnic with an unexpected call.**

* * *

**Alex's POV**

As I went down near the ocean where a table was waiting to be set up, I thought of the girl I saw on the day of my arrival. Jordan was beautiful, with a cascade of blonde hair and her blue eyes. They make everything worthwhile for this little date. Yet, the trouble and fear shown directly in them wasn't hard to detect. As I set out the table cloth and put a candle in the middle. Everything was perfect, now all I needed was the girl. I couldnt help but think of my family at home, my mom, dad, my sisters, and my brother. I had a perfect life, but why should I brag about it. Looking at Jordan she must have had a horrible childhood. I sat down in the sand looking at the sky not noticing as Annabeth comes up behind me. "Hey Richard, " she called out to me sitting down beside me. "Annabeth, tell me about Jordan please." I begged as I stared straight at her as she looked down before speaking, "Alex as much said with talk going aroud saying I can relate to her, I dont know as much about her life as you think. She is very quiet and a caring person, but she is hurt to much to be hurt again, if you want to find out anything about her I would ask Will." she finished as she got up to go find Percy. I looked back thinking of my past life and how at home we would all speak French to each other before long did they know I would be speaking both French and Greek. Snapped out of my daze, that was when I saw her. Hair curled into a side ponytail, eyes as bright and marvelous as every, with a beautiful midnight blue dress on that goes down to her knees, wearing sandals at the bottom. I was too stunned to even move that is til I heard the ring of a cell phone and her face instantly pale as she read who it was on her phone before flipping it open and her face growing even more of a chalky white.

* * *

**Jordan's POV**

Everything was practically perfect, I had the Aphrodite cabin help me out, and as I was walking my way down to the beach where Alex was waiting my cell phone rang. Apollo knows how my step father got my phone number as I flipped it open with shaky hands...

(Jordan - italics, stepfather - bold)

_Hello..._

**Hello Jordan, you know you have been causing us trouble now. Your mother and Isabelle may want you back, but both me and Jessica can see right through your tricky little game.**

_Ye...yes father _He may be my step father but either I call him father, sire, or master. It goes either way.

**What was that young lady? You may have your brother and that school to protect you, but let me tell you this. They will get tired of you and send you straight back here will you will be sent up to your room or this time the attic and not get one single scrapping of food for a month. You understand me!**

_Of course father, I must go. _, and with that I hung up, and took off into the other direction of my cabin crying. I couldnt go back to that house ever even if I couldnt live here anymore. As I burst into my cabin with tears streaming down my face surprising everyone, I ran to the bathroom, got into my worn out nightgown, and crawled through this hole I found that Will said Dad would come by to fix. I ran to the forest and continued running til I was in the middle of nowhere. From there I stubbled to my knees and cried myself to sleep that night.**  
**

* * *

**Percy - Awww, now comes the mixture of tragedy and drama.**

**Me - Hey Percy, Annabeth is looking for you.**

**Percy - Crap I gotta hide, can you knock me out again?**

**Me - Alright**

***grabs a brick and hits Percy upside the head with it, then closes the drapes* "Shhhh you guys saw nothing"**


End file.
